


The Phone Call

by ToSeeAMarchingBand



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A lot of white people names, Baz works in a symphony orchestra, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, No Actual Cheating Though, POV Outsider, it's fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeAMarchingBand/pseuds/ToSeeAMarchingBand
Summary: Baz is working his dream job, a Symphony Orchestra!Too bad all his co-workers are morons





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 AM and got no sleep! Bone app the teeth!

Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch is the most intimidating, stone cold, badass man I've ever met. When you fist meet him, you truly have no choice but to succumb to the sheer intensity of his gaze. A single look from him could make a god tremble. 

When I first joined the symphony, at a first glance I had assumed Basil was some emo outsider, who "nobody would understand", but then as I got to know him ("know" isn't the right term, it's more like "I got a glimpse into the perfectly crafted facade he's put up", as nobody really knows him), I realized he was too posh for us. Nobody would understand, because his razor sharp wit and sarcasm would fly over everyone's apparent thick skulls. 

Everyone's save for mine, of course, as I was raised around constant banter in my family, and a full library. That might be why he appears to tolerate me more than any of the other musicians. I can keep up with him. 

Regardless of the fact that he liked me the most, I was still closer to the others. This proves to be great for gossip. I didn't realize how much Brady hated Sue until Jeremy told me about it. 

Even though I admire and fear Basilton, I still participate in talk about him, because he leaves so much up for the imagination. He could be an asshole at home and have some trophy wife he doesn't even love. Or maybe he's a poacher that illegally sells the ivory. It'd explain his suit quality.

He gave us a lot to gossip about one day during a practice. A few of us were warming up before running through a piece, Basil being one of them. His phone rang, and the song chosen for the contact was a rap song, which startled everyone into silence. He didn't seem to notice as he took the call. 

"Yes, Penelope? No, of course not," his words were clipped and rude. "YOU'RE cooking? No I won't be at Fiona's- how do you know about that?" He hung up on her immediately, then sat right back down as if nothing had happened. 

"What?" He snapped, seeing us all frozen and staring at him. That was enough to spur us all into action. 

So not only was he a total jerk to his wife Penelope about her cooking ( She's trying, come on Basilton), but he's also cheating on her with this "Fiona" woman. The symphony gossip, Jane, had a field day with this.

We all had assumed that we had this elusive man as pegged as we could get him, until he answered his phone AGAIN. 

It was Penelope again, as the tone was the same rap song as the day from months prior. The only problem was, the symphony had been in the middle of practising a piece, when it went off. Basil didn't seem to mind, but he always looks like an emotionless statue, so that was to be expected. But then it went off again. And again. 

By the fourth time, he somehow managed to gently slam down his violin, then dig through his case where he apparently stored his phone, along with some weird long stick thing (it wasn't his bow, shut up Margaret). He looked up at us, all our bows still in position, his face as flushed as I imagine it can get. 

"My deepest apologies, do you mind if I take this?" He asked, and we all shook our heads, eager to see what else is going on in Basilton's life. He nodded, then walked away a few feet. 

The moment he answered, I could hear a yell coming from the phone, and Basil immediately ripped the phone away from his ear, before rolling his eyes and putting it back. 

"What was that? I couldn't hear your incessant whining over my eardrums bursting," he said, and behind me in the cello section, Dina whispered a low "damnnnnnn"

It was a few more moments before he looked towards the door, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"What do you-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the door he was just looking at burst open, revealing a disheveled, crying boy, that sprinted towards Basil, who tucked his phone into his pocket and opened his arms to the man. 

"BAZ!!!"

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, with the patience of a good parent. Love? What about Penelope? Or even Fiona?

"Penelope said that scones in America are weird and different and that when we go on vacation there I won't have any good ones," he sobbed into Basilton's shirt, his story interrupted by the occasional stutter. Basil just rubbed his hand up and down the other man's back, his nose buried in the other's curly hair.

"We'll just have to bring some, then," he tried to reason, his voice startlingly soft, but ended up just causing more crying. 

"We can't! Penny said that after 9/11 American airports have been way more strict and- and they wouldn't let food on... and now that I'm thinking about it... this really isn't a problem, and I probably just ruined your practise, I'm sorry," he said, going from a sobbing mess to just quietly depressed and guilty in moments. Basil didn't seem to mind.

"It's ok, love, the doctor said your new medication might mess with your emotions like this, we'll just tell her we need some new ones, alright?" He said, smiling slightly at the smaller man, wiping a tear from his cheek.

He giggled sadly. "Ok,"

And THEN they remembered they had an audience. Probably because Chad cleared his throat awkwardly. Fucking Chad. 

"Guys," Basil said, wrapping an arm around the other man's shoulders. "This is Simon. I haven't told you about him at all," he said with the same casualness as someone saying "Guys this is Sarah, my wife that I've told you all about in all those stories I tell, and she's my phone screen background"

"What about Penelope?" Zack asked from the back, earning a confused look from both the men. 

"What?" Basil said, and he was genuinely confused, something I never thought I'd see. 

"Your wife? Penelope, who you're cheating on with Fiona? We heard your phone call, Basilton," Kayla said, accompanied by a few 'yeah's. Simon looked affronted. 

"Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch," he said, with a rage. Justice is about to be served. "I cannot believe you are not only cheating on me with Penelope, my flatmate who's married to both you AND Micah, but also," he broke now, and burst out laughing, along with Basil (Basilton laughing is another thing I never thought I'd see), "with your Aunt Fiona," he said, gasping for breath. 

"What? But the phone call-" Zack started.

"Is one side of a short conversation, and is in no way a tool used to determine if someone is cheating on their significant other that they may or may not have," Baz fished, very clearly annoyed with our accusations. 

"Tell 'em what happened," Simon nudged him. He relented.

"Penelope is Simon's flatmate, she's a shit cook. My aunt Fiona wanted me over for dinner but I declined, and somehow Penelope found out about it. Much less interesting than infidelity, isn't it?" Basil said with sharp words and a silencing glare, before grabbing his case, then taking Simon's hand. 

"Now if you don't mind, my husband and I have an anniversary to celebrate" he said, turning on his heel, then walking towards the door.


End file.
